


Teen Titans at Ilvermorny

by barryallenisravenclaw



Series: DC at Ilvermorny [2]
Category: DC Comics, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluffy, Ilvermorny AU, Ilvermorny sortings, Roy is weird but it's okay, Thunderbird!Dick, Thunderbird!Wally, Wally is so adorable, cuteness, he and Dick become friends, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Exactly as the title states. I tried to make them as cute and wide eyed as possible. Hope I succeeded. Wally is really excited for magic school.





	Teen Titans at Ilvermorny

Wally was bouncing in his seat. "Gee whiz, Uncle Barry, I sure am excited to a part of this whole magic world. Just wait'll I get sorted! I'm gonna make a buncha friends and tell em all about you. Thanks for driving me to school."

Barry chuckled at his nephew's antics. "Careful, Wally, you'll zip right through the seat."

Wally stopped suddenly and stared at Barry, open-mouthed. "Could that really happen?"

Barry winked at him. "The magic of potions is a wily one, my friend."

Wally unconsciously started bouncing again. "I'm super excited for potions, Uncle B. Do you think Professor Chambers is still there?"

"Which one?" Barry smiled, eyes fixed on the road. "Yeah, buddy, don't worry. Libby's still there to teach you potions. I really think you'll like Johnny for Arithmancy, though. They don't call him Johnny Quick for nothing, he'll be up there at our speeds with math."

Wally sighed wistfully. "I'm gonna do so much math..." He jumped. "It's not just that, though, I can't wait to meet all my new best friends just like you did! It's going to be perfect.!"

Unfortunately for Barry, they were pulling up to the mountain. "Wally, I didn't actually like all of my friends at first, remember? Bruce wasn't the best roommate..."

"I know," Wally shrugged. "I won't be like that. We're going to be friends immediately. I can feel it. Maybe I'll even find my own Uncle Hal today!"

Barry blushed. "You just might, kiddo."

The old Honda CR-V pulled up to the bottom of the mountain with ease, and Barry helped Wally grab his bags from the trunk. They were there a little earlier than most students arrived, but neither of them minded. They knew they were normally late for everything. It was a nice change.

Barry gave his nephew a big hug and smiled at him with adoration in his eyes. "You're a wonderful boy Wally and we love you very much. Iris, Hal and I are here for you if you need anything. Just send a letter, okay buddy?"

Wally crushed his uncle in his hug. He started to tear up, but he didn't hide it. He felt like crying, so he would cry. "Do you... Do you think Mom and Dad will let me come home at Christmas?"

Barry pursed his lips. "Iris is talking to them. Don't worry, bud, you get to go wherever you want. Now, go grab a carraige."

Wally smiled up at his uncle again and pulled his new wand out of his pocket. "I can do this."

"Yes you can." Barry ruffled his bright red hair and watched him run up to the carriages with a smile. Wally was a great kid. It was too bad his parents didn't believe in magic.

When Wally reached the closest carraige, there was another boy in it already. The redhead smiled as he realized the parallels between his situation and that of his uncles. Then, he jumped in.

"Hi! I'm Wally West! Which class are you most excited about?" Wally had often been told that he was too excitable. That didn't seem to bother the small boy sitting across from him.

"Hi! Dick Grayson. I like charms. Bruce says they're dumb and defense is more important, and I like that too, but charms are really cool. What about you?" The boy grinned back at him, and Wally noticed a few things. For one, Dick had big, blue eyes. For another, those eyes looked like they'd seen a lot.

Wally decided that was a conversation for later.

"I only really know about potions, and that's cause my uncle is a potions expert with the local Department of Magical Law Enforcement in Central City. He helps the no-maj police too sometimes cause he used to live with Captain Frye." Wally flushed a little when he realized how much verbal diarrhea he'd unleashed on his new friend. "Sorry. That was a lot."

Dick just giggled. "I'm proud of my guardian, too. Bruce is kinda grumpy sometimes, but he's still really cool. He doesn't have a real job cause he was born with a buncha money, but sometimes he helps the no-maj police out with tough cases, sorta like your uncle."

"Oh, he's not my real uncle." Dick looked confused. "I just call him that cause he and Aunt Iris are such good friends."

As Dick was about to ask a question, the boys heard a timid knock on the door of their carraige. Wally called out that the kid could come in, and a small, scared face appeared in the doorway.

"Hi." The small boy said. He had dark curly hair and big, brown eyes. He reminded Wally of a scared bunny. "Other carriages are leaving soon and yours has room. Can I come in?"

Dick grinned at the new kid. "Hi, I'm Dick."

"And I'm Wally."

The boy carefully arranged himself and his things on the seat before turning back to them. "I'm Garth. I've never been off my home island before. Why is the mainland so big?"

Dick laughed amicably, but Wally immediately answered the question. "North America is a section of the old supercontinent called Pangea which split off fully after centuries if not millennia of being pushed apart by the tectonic plates of Earth's crust."

The other boys stared at him. Wally blushed. "You guys didn't learn that at no-maj school?"

The boys became fast friends and before they knew it they had arrived at the school. Garth was nervous, which Wally figured had to be the kid's defining trait, but Wally and Dick looked like they were trying to take flight. Wally couldn't believe this was happening. No matter what his parents said, this was a good thing. He'd make a great wizard.

The doors opened and Grandpa Jay, or Professor Garrick Wally chided himself, led them all into the entry hall. Wally waved frantically at the family friend, who chuckled and waved in return. Now was the sorting!

"Hello, boys."

Wally jumped at the voice behind them, Garth more literally as he stuck to the nearest pillar. Dick looked mildly unconcerned. The quick young man whipped around to find himself face to face with...

"Speedy?"

The boy shushed him. "Darn it, West. Don't bring that nickname here! You'll blow my cover!"

Wally frowned. "What cover? You haven't even been here for a day. You haven't been sorted yet, and you have a cover?!"

Speedy sushed him again. "It'll be my cover once I set up my operation."

Wally rolled his eyes, then realised that he hadn't introduced Speedy to his new friends. "Garth, Dick, this is Roy. His dadbro and my uncle go way back."

Dick grinned. "Sup, Harper, long time no see!"

Garth raised both eyebrows. "Dadbro?"

Wally nearly imploded. "Wait, you guys know each other? But that means... Your dadBruce is THE Bruce Wayne? Uncle Barry and he work together, how have we never met? It's not like he likes Ollie better, he always bad mouths him when he comes to town..."

Dick and Roy shrugged. "Because he's Bruce Wayne?"

Wally would have to accept that answer because next thing they knew there was a rather pretty girl standing in front of them. The only boy who could find words was Garth.

"Hi there, I'm Garth," he said as he offered her is hand.

The pretty girl shook it so hard Wally thought Garth's hand was going to come off. "I'm Donna. My sister went here. I wanna be just like her."

The boys were saved by the start of the Sorting Ceremony. Wally didn't think he could take looking at Donna any more. She was so pretty, his eyes hurt.

Dick got called up first and Wally could feel his nerves frying. Wally really hoped Dick got the house he wanted.

The Thunderbird beat its wings, and Wally wanted to give his new best friend a hug.

Roy was next and he made it into Thunderbird as well. This made Wally nervous. What if all of his friends were in one house and he was in another? Wally had never disliked his last name, but at that moment he had an intense dislike for the "W" at the beginning.

Wally watched Garth get into Wampus, which he didn't think made much sense but who was he to question the statues. He watched Donna get into Pukwudgie which made Wally respect her a whole lot more. Some of Wally's favourite people were in Pukwudgie.

Finally, after some kid named Marvin, it was Wally's turn.

He'd never really considered which house he wanted to be in. The way Wally figured it, they all had good wizards and bad wizards. Each house was important in its own way. Plus, Uncle Barry had a friend from Every house, so Wally figured he'd like whatever one he got.

Wally was chosen by Thunderbird, and he probably got too excited. He really wanted to room with Dick and Roy.

This year was going to be the best ever. Wally could feel it in his soul.


End file.
